I Want To Keep Her Smile
by MosherGurl
Summary: I loved her so much, all I wanted to do was to see her smile forever. He couldn't do that for her, he had to be disposed of, he'll only hurt her. I am the only one who preserve that smile and keep her happy. And I will kill anyone who gets in the way. Sasuke pretty OOC. Rated for EXTREME violence and language. Not for the faint of heart. Pretty gruesome details.


She sat laughing in his garden feeding the pigeons with bits of bread. Koharu… _my_ Koharu; the most perfect girl in the world. A small smile crossed my face as she forced her legs up onto the small bench to get away from the bird closing in on her ankles. More than likely afraid it would peck her. My smile faded as I watched my neighbour; Sota wrap an arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner. I should be the one holding her, _not him_. I sighed and moved out of the window, closing the blinds so I didn't have to look at them anymore. I rubbed my sore eyes, heading out of my room into the hall. I hadn't been sleeping a lot lately, and when I had it was always about murdering that bastard next door. I was slowly losing my mind and I knew it. I wanted her, I _needed_ her, and she was driving me crazy! But I just wanted her to be happy. As long as I can still be close to her, see her smile, I can retain my sanity. With a slight groan I made my way to the front door, throwing my shoes on and heading out into the cool spring air, I needed to wake myself up.

"Sasuke?"

I stopped upon hearing my name, turning to face the angel that was recently plaguing my thoughts.

"Koharu."

My voice was monotone, but that didn't stop the bright smile grace her flushed features.

"Cold morning isn't it?"

I nodded; understanding why her face looked flushed now… at least that's what I hoped. We both stepped out of our respected gates and turned to face each other. With nothing between us I was tempted to grab her and just hold her. It didn't help that the wind was blowing in my direction, her almond scent filling my nostrils.

"So which way ?"

She tilted her head cutely and I turned around to avoid her gaze. I grunted as she forced her hand through my arm, holding onto me for warmth. What was she doing to me?!

"I have to go this way too to get home, so I'll tag along with you for the company if you don't mind?"

I made the mistake of looking down into her wide blue irises, a long sigh following after.

"Fine."

She clutched tighter onto my arm and begun to pull me along the cobblestone path. She talked the whole way, I didn't really listen to what she was saying. I was just hearing her voice. I _loved_ it, despite the fact that she talked too much.

"Well this is me. Thanks a lot for letting me tag along Sasuke, see ya!"

My arm suddenly felt cold as she released me from her hold and took off into the small house I guessed she called home. So this is where Koharu lived? I smiled lightly once she was out of sight; turning around and making my way back home. I felt wide awake and happy right now, my smile never faltering; until I reached home. The smile I once wore was washed away, replaced by a frown with furrowed eyebrows. I don't believe this… that _bastard_! I walked up to Sota's front gate, ignoring the smile the brunette woman threw me before taking her leave. I took her place through the gate and made my way up to the front door. Sota smiled, oblivious to the dark aura making a bee line towards him.

"Hey there sa-"

"Who was that?"

Sota blinked back surprise before smiling wickedly.

"That's the Wednesday through Friday girl. Just came back to collect her bra since the dumbass forgot it in my room, but lucky Koharu didn't see it huh? Still waiting to get that one into the bedroom."

That one? _That one?!_

"I don't understand. You and Koharu-"

"Are a weekend fling. I've always wondered what it would be like to date a good girl, so I'm trying the experience. Thanks for introducing her to me by the way."

Sota shrugged as if it was the most casual thing ever and slapped my shoulder in a friendly manner as if we were _buddies_…

"Well, you know how it is to string girls along right? You have a herd of them chasing you after all."

He laughed lightly before heading into his home leaving me standing on the porch. How dare he speak as if we were the same! _I_ _love Koharu_! I knew that bastard didn't deserve her… Only _I_ deserve her… That's it, I can't take it anymore! I have to do something, I _will_ do something! I will take Koharu away from that cheating bastard and have her for myself! I will keep her safe from the ugly that is this world…

"A-_**AHHHHHH**_! W-what are you… No… n-no stop! Sa-!"

Sota was soon silenced with a sock stuffed into his mouth. I had bound him earlier while he was sleeping, forcing him to watch as I mutilated tonight's whore. I turned to look at the mangled mess of a woman, she was one of Koharu's friends. _Was_. Now she was merely a pile of meat slowly dying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Bloody scissors lay discarded a foot away from her; that was what I used to disembowel her. It was almost a comical sight, watching as she tried to feed her intestines back into her open cavity. Her mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out. She looked like a fish out of water. I turned back to Sota and gestured to the bloody mess behind me.

"This is your fault you know. It only had to be you, but you just couldn't help yourself. I need no witnesses, and Koharu needs no friends like _her_."

I turned around and picked up the scissors, noticing that the whore had finally died. I smirked and turned back to Sota, fear evident on his face. I walked over and sat next to him on his bed, tracing the scissors over his fingers.

"I only ever wanted Koharu to be happy, but it seems I was right. She can only ever be happy with me. I've wanted you dead for the longest time, but you always made her smile."

I opened the metal appendage and hooked it under his pinkie finger, my smirk widening as his eyes grew.

"But she doesn't need you, she never did. All you are is trouble."

In one swift movement I pressed on the handle with as much force as I could muster, content when I felt the shudder of metal grinding through bone before ultimately closing. A muffled screech is what met my ears, my eyes darting to Sota's tear filled ones. I then glided the scissors over to his bare stomach, opening the blades once again.

"You saw how happy I was when she came to visit. Why did you have to come into the picture?"

I pressed the tip into his skin, drawing blood quickly from his thin frame.

"You shouldn't have been such a nosy neighbour."

The blade sunk deeper…

"You should have left her alone."

And deeper…

"She was mine from the start."

The blades opened fully…

"You shouldn't have taken her from me."

"_**MMMMMFFFFF!**_"

I snapped the blades closed, tearing a hole in his stomach before repeating the process. Giving him a bloody caesarean wound. He thrashed as I removed my weapon, moving it up to his mouth. He froze, only snotty breathing could be heard. I smirked before hooking the tip of the blade into the sock, gently pulling it from his mouth.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!"

"No, you're the sick bastard. You should have treat Koharu like the angel she is. You only used her to try and take her innocence, I can't allow that Sota. But thanks for making me realise that only I am good enough for her."

"LET ME GO! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU'RE NO GOOD FOR HER YOU PSYCHO!"

"Oh and I assume _you're_ better for her?"

I leaned over the petrified male, clenching the curve of his jaw to force it open. I knew I was smirking, my face ached from the excitement I felt. I was _finally_ going to rid Koharu of this pest. Oh how long I've waited for this.

"I would never hurt Koharu, I love her. But you have to go, you and every other man are merely poison. I'll keep her safe."

I felt the bone of his jaw move, indicating he was trying to speak. I refused to let him though.

"I'm bored of hearing you talk. That filthy tongue of yours, how many times have you lied to Koharu with it?"

Sota's eyes widened in realisation as he tried to wrench his head from my grasp, screams echoing around the room… but not for long. I pushed my index finger down his throat, activating his gag reflex. I waited until his tongue jutted, quickly trapping it loosely in-between the scissors. All went still and silent that second. Sota's soft whimpers the only sound.

"A-ah… th..thleese… stah…"

I assumed he said '_please stop_' but regardless it fell on deaf ears as I snapped shut the scissors. A sick smile crossed my face, I can't believe how much I enjoyed seeing him in this sorry state. Chocking to death on his own blood. I twirled and examined the severed appendage between my fingers.

"Such a disgusting thing… all those filthy lies you told my Koharu with this. I should have carved it out sooner."

I looked down into his tearful blood shot eyes, showing he was clearly starved of oxygen. His lungs would be filling with blood now, slowly drowning him.

"I'll make sure no one hurts her again… rot in hell you piece of shit."

I threw his tongue across the room, taking my leave after. I was fed up of seeing his stupid face, thankfully that would be the last time I ever saw it. A dark smile crossed my face, Koharu was all mine now. And no one was going to take her away from me.

"Koharu, how are you feeling?"

I knelt in front of the distraught girl, a cup of tea in my hand. I offered it to her which she took with a forced smile.

"Thanks Sasuke."

She rose the cup with shaky hands, my own taking a hold of hers.

"Be careful. I don't want you to burn yourself."

She lowered the cup, just enjoying its warmth for the time being. Her eyes were blood shot from crying, her skin gone pale when the police informed her of Sota's and her friends' injuries.

"It must be hard to know he was cheating on you with your friend, and that they were dead seconds after. But you'll be ok. I'm here for you."

My heart skipped a beat as she took one of my hands in her dainty one.

"You've always been there for me Sasuke. I don't know what I'd do without you. And thanks for coming to stay with me, I really just don't want to be alone tonight."

I smiled at her before gently embracing her, afraid the fragile girl would break.

"I'll always be here for you Koharu. I'm not going anywhere ever again."

I had done it, Koharu was in my arms and here she will stay forever. Sota and I hardly ever spoke, let alone see each other. His death will be blamed on one of his many illegal connections without a doubt. Whether it be the loan sharks, Akatsuki or drug dealers I don't care. All I care about is that Koharu is with me, and I'm never letting her go. _Ever_.


End file.
